Promise After Death
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Alternative ending on season two. Six months after Clarke left Camp Jaha, she returns only seriously injured and with her life and the life on her unborn child at stake. Will Clarke and the baby survive? Or will Bellamy once again lose a person he care about and has to live with the guilt?


Running away.

That's what she was doing, running away from everything. Running away from the pain, the guilt and most of all running everyone she cared about, including herself. But who could blame her? After everything she has done, killing so many people just for the sakes for her people. Hah, even that's lie, but at least she tried telling herself that when she left Camp Jaha after the whole showdown at Mount Weather. It was her guilt to bear, so her people didn't have to. So she left with no destination of where she was going, but frankly at that moment she really didn't care where she was going as long as she wasn't anywhere near the camp and her friends. Most of all, wasn't anywhere near Bellamy Blake.

Of course it wasn't because of Bellamy himself that she left, but after everything that had happened she was left confused and unsure of how to deal with these feelings that had been resurfacing for some time now. In the beginning she didn't like him, better word for it was that she hated him, but once she got to know him she began to realize how much she needed him and he needed her. And before she knew it she had fallen in love with him and just wanted to protect him and make sure he was safe. Even made sure he was safe from her when she gave him her heartfelt goodbyes and left him, despite doing so broke her heart more than it already was.

However now six months later she was running once again, but this time she wasn't running away from the guilt and her people. Actually she was running towards them with grounders not far behind her. She had tried shaking them off her trail, but nothing seemed to have works as they keep catching up to her. Twigs on the ground broke as she ran over them, while desperately trying to keep her balance and not fall down. Because if they caught up to her, then she knew that it wouldn't take long before she was dead and if that was the case she wanted to at least see Bellamy before that happened.

Her breath was growing heavy and exhausted for every step she was taking. She was getting even more tired from all the running and dodging their attacks, especially in her condition, but she was determined to continue even though her body was screaming for rest. Her mind was generally out of control and unfocused as she had no clue how far away from the camp she was, but despite the fact she kept on running while hoping and praying that she was at least close enough for the patrol guards to find her. When she felt pressure underneath her left foot, she stopped and fear kicking in immediately. Hidden in the green grass was a trapping mechanism that activated a bomb. She wasn't sure if it was a grounder's work or one of their own devices, but that didn't matter because either way she was screwed since once the device was activated it there was no way to escape it. So she closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. Hopefully this way someone might see or hear the explosion, then maybe everything might be all right again even if she didn't make through it.

* * *

Bellamy was in the woods hunting along with Jasper, Miller and Monroe when he heard it. An explosion boomed loudly through the forest. He turned up towards the sky and saw a giant smoke cloud looming a few miles away from their current location. Almost unknowingly he ran towards the place where the smoke was coming from, meanwhile he felt this terrible feeling inside his stomach like something was wrong and he needed to go and check it out. Which was why when the rest of them called after him, he didn't stop or turn around to explain instead just ran. He passed many trees and jumped over logs and rocks until he reached the site of the explosion.

First thing he noticed was the destruction of the place. Everything was covered in ashes; even the grass was burnt to a crisp. Then saw all the dead bodies that were lying around, most of them were grounders with their weapons in their hands. Apparently whatever caused the explosion caught the grounders by surprise, which was probably why there were no survivors left. In the midst of his thoughts over what had happened, he suddenly heard someone moaning in pain. He turned in the direction moaning and walked heedful towards the most damaged area. It was then he saw yet another body, but this one was different from the rest of the grounders. Obvious reason was that this one was a female, but more importantly it was one from the 100 and it was someone he knew far to well.

"Princess?" Bellamy whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes, but the moaning continued and he leaned over the body to get a better look at her face. He brushed her dirty blond away from her face and saw her face covered in dirt, ash and blood, but there were also multiple cuts and bruises that seemed pretty recent and had definitely not anything to do with the blast. But there was no mistake about it. This was Clarke Griffin, the girl who was part of the 100, his close friend and the girl he was in love with. The same girl he had not seen for the last six months since her departure and left his heart hurt and alone. But now was not the time to fiddle in the past, especially considering the state she was currently in. So once he truly grasped the idea that the person lying there was Clarke, his overprotective instincts kicked in.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed, trying to get her conscious enough to answer him. "Clarke, can you hear me? Clarke, please stay awake and tell me what happened!"

But she didn't answer any of his questions and just continued moaning in pain. It was then he pulled slightly away to see exactly where the pain was coming from. He carefully glided his hands down her face and then her arms until he reached to her waist and saw it. An expanding stomach, the same kind he had seen when his mother had been pregnant with Octavia. Clarke was pregnant. His mind could barely wrap around the realization, questions were soaring through his mind wondering who, how and when this had happened till he noticed blood coming from her stomach, soaking through her shirt and it was coming very fast. Even though he had little medical experience he knew that it was bad and that he needed to bring Clarke back to the camp quickly, otherwise she might die and possibly her baby as well.

"Everything is going to be okay," Bellamy said alarmed. Despite saying this to her unconscious state, it was more that he tried to reassure himself than to her. "Please fight Clarke to stay alive until we get you all stitched up."

It was by then Jasper and the others arrived and saw him on the ground, picking Clarke carefully up. The others asked what was going on, but right now the only thing on Bellamy's mind was to get Clarke back to camp and save her and the baby's life. So he barked and ordered Miller and Monroe to run back to the camp and prepare Abby, meanwhile he and Jasper were going to follow behind bringing Clarke back. When Jasper saw Clarke his face was immediately filled with pain and guilt, regretting how he had blamed Clarke for what happened at Mount Weather and didn't get the chance to ask for forgiveness for his actions, which was part of the reason why she left. So he was just as determined as Bellamy to bring her back to camp and prayed that she would survive. Without saying anything else the two of them began running as fast and carefully as they could without causing Clarke many more pain. And as they ran the only thing that was on their mind was hoping that she and her baby would survive. Otherwise they all would feel the guilt and pain that they had desperately tried to overcome for the last six months, but if they both died Bellamy was sure that he might not be able to overcome the grief, the pain and the guilt again.

* * *

Everything around her was moving, yet Clarke couldn't manage to comprehend what was going around her. She heard the ringing sound, which was probably caused by the explosion. And it took her a few while before she came to realize that she somehow survived the blast, but that didn't matter because the only thing she felt was numbness. Nothing else could describe what she was feeling and more than anything she just wanted to disappear because she deserved it after everything she had done. Then she heard the voice she had longed and missed for the past few months. Bellamy. Just by thinking his name made the numbness disappear and was replaced with exhaustion. He was talking to her, but she didn't understand what exactly what he was saying. But that didn't matter because she knew that he would help her and her baby. Almost immediately she blacked out completely.

Next time she became remotely aware of her surroundings she knew that she was back in the camp and in the medical area. Once again she heard lots of voices both yelling and screaming at each other, one of them was her mother trying to keep the situation calm while she worked. Clarke knew that they would probably try and get the baby out first before they could fully focus on her. It was by then she realized that her baby was about to be born and she had no clue if he or she even survived the blast. She hoped more than anything that her baby survived, especially in case she didn't make it. Because it would keep Bellamy determined to be there for his child and not get drowned by the pain and guilt from her death.

Yes, Bellamy was the father of her unborn/soon to be born child. Their child had been conceived some time after Finn's death and before Bellamy left to be the inside man back at Mount Weather. They had both hurt and lonely and found comfort in each other, however it was during that moment she knew for sure that she was in love with him and that there was a possibility that he might have certain feelings for her. But she had not realized at the time that she was expecting a child because she thought all the sign was because of the stress and everything else, but once she was on her own she came to realize it and was immediately terrified over what kind of future this child would have with war and all of these conflicts that was not suitable for a child to grow up in. However over the time she began to love this piece that was part of her and part of Bellamy and though the worry continued she was determined that they could handle it.

As she thought this there was a sudden silence and then a loud scream cried out. It was a baby's cry and she could feel relief coming from her body. Her baby, her and Bellamy's baby was born and alive. Pure happiness coursed through her body and nothing could make her feel anything less.

The baby's cry slowly disappeared from the room and Clarke knew that they had taken the baby away to clean and put in Bellamy's safe arms. She could almost smile, imagining the picture where Bellamy holds their child with love, pride and protectiveness. He would make a wonderful father and she was sure that if she didn't make it that he would tell their child about her.

"Bellamy…." Clarke murmured. She wasn't sure why she was talking, especially since she was not conscious enough to be awake let alone have a conversation, but something to in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't going to make it. However if that was so she wanted to at least name her child, despite not knowing what gender it was, and she wanted to name her child after two of the most significant people in her life. She wanted her baby's name to be after the man she fell in love with and her father that she loved. "Baby…name…Bellamy Jake Blake."

No one responded to her delirious babbling, but the yelling and the screaming came back like lightning and she could sense the heavy tension in the room. Her body was growing more tired and the darkness overpowered her. She was dying. No surprise really, because the damage she encountered from the explosion. And before she knew it things settled like she was falling asleep. First slowly then it all happened at once. However the last thought she had was on Bellamy, thinking about how much she loved him and how sorry she was for everything. Then she smiled one last time before she fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

He had been pacing back and forth outside the medical cabin, waiting for Abby and any news about Clarke's condition. Octavia had been there from the moment he had arrived back at the camp and delivered Clark into Abby's care, trying to reassure him that Clarke and the baby was going to make it and that they were going to be together once again. Bellamy gave her a weak smile, not trusting his own voice to reply her reassurance. They waited there along with his and Clarke's closest friends from the 100, each trying to appear strong and not let their tears fall. And for a while they all heard the never ending yelling and screaming from Abby and her apprentices, then suddenly it went all-quiet before it was replaced by a baby's cry. Clarke's baby was alive and based on how much noise he or she was making the baby was going to be all right. Shortly after one of Abby's apprentices, Jackson came out with a bundle in his arms. His eyes traveled past everyone before he settled his eyes on him and handed him the bundle.

"It is a baby boy," Jackson replied softly before he walked back inside, leaving him alone with the child. Bellamy stared surprised back at the closed door and then looked down to see the baby's face. The baby boy was tiny in his arms with dark curls and olive skin. And on first glance it was hard to tell how this child was related to Clarke due to having almost no similarities to the blonde girl. However when the child opened his eyes Bellamy could feel his heart melt by the sight of those familiar and warm blue eyes like his mother. Bellamy smiled at the child and carefully rocked him.

"He is beautiful, Bell," Octavia said softly. Her fingers twirled around one of the baby's short curls and the baby cooed. "He looks like you except for the eyes."

Her statement caught him off guard and made him almost drop the bundle and turned around to look at his younger sister, who was distracted looking at the baby boy. He couldn't be the father; he and Clarke haven't been with each other for six months. So it was impossible for him to be the father, right? Then he remembered the only time they had made love to each other, and that was just a few weeks before he left for Mount Weather and then once they returned back to the camp she left. She had to be a couple of weeks when they had said their goodbyes. Did she know when she left? If she didn't then why didn't she try and return sooner? Was it because she didn't believe he could be a father because of what he had done?

All of these questions was roaming his mind was driving him insane and he hoped that once Clarke was all right again his questions could finally be answered.

Unfortunately fate seemed to be against him once again when the door to the medical cabin opened and Abby appear with a tired and sad expression on her face. She didn't need to tell him anything, because he was already knew. Clarke didn't survive. She was gone, leaving everyone including him and their baby. Everyone began crying and sobbing in each other's comfort while he just stood there alone keeping a tighter grip on the bundle in his arms. He wanted to scream in despair, cry with his entire being, but he was afraid that if he lost it now in front of everyone then he wasn't sure he could ever snap out of it again because the only person who had been able to that was dead.

"Bellamy," Abby tapped his shoulder. Her face had tears falling down from her eyes. No, surprise really since she had just lost her daughter and her only family left other than her grandchild. "I wanted to tell you that during Clarke's last moments she kept mumbling a name, Bellamy Jake Blake, over and over again. I believe that was what she wanted to name her child, after the two men she loved and trusted the most."

That confession shattered his heart completely and he couldn't handle it, so he did the only thing he knew. He ran away. Octavia and the rest of them called after him, but he didn't listen or care. All he wanted was to be alone, alone with the last gift Clarke gave him.

* * *

He left the camp and walked towards one the boulders that overlooked the forest. Then he sat on top of the rock and cradled his son. The baby was starting to grow restless and let out a heartbreaking cry. He tried to calm his son down, while thinking how he was supposed to raise his son alone without Clarke. In the beginning he wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he had needed Clarke to keep him grounded and sensible to handle the delinquents. He needed her and she needed him, that's how they did things. But how was he going to do that alone? Tears was streaming down from his eyes and down his cheeks, while holding the bundle against his shoulder and sobbing out of control. He had lost the love of his life and it had happened before he even had the chance to tell her that he loved her. How cruel life could be to him?

He sat on that boulder for hours only accompanied by his son. He rocked and cradled the child to sleep and continued to look at the child, who looked more like him than of Clarke. Meanwhile his thoughts were filled with guilt over how he had not been able to protect her, how he had failed to be there for her those months when she was on her own while carrying their son. However he knew that if Clarke was here right now she would tell him that he hadn't failed her and it was not his fault how things turned out, even though he still had hard time to even consider believing it because he felt responsible, but he couldn't let grief pull him down. Clarke had left him to take care and raise their son, which he was determined to do even if he was hurting on the inside that Clarke wasn't there with him.

"I promise you I will protect you and keep you safe," Bellamy whispered to the sleeping child. "And when you are old enough I will tell you about the strong and passionate woman your mother was. I know I'm going to miss her very much and it will hurt me to talk about her I wouldn't keep your mother's existence from you, since she did everything she could to make sure you were born. She loved you, kiddo. Just as I love you with all my heart."

He kissed the baby's forehead and then caressed his son's cheeks, which he cooed in happiness. Bellamy smiled and began staring out to the scenery as the blue sky slowly began to turn into flames, reminding him of the woman he loved and had just lost.

Some time later had Octavia showed up to get him back to the camp before dark. It was by then he realized that he had to return to camp to fulfill his son's needs. He stood up and carefully climbed down the rock to meet his sister, who had the same tear-stained and sad expression on her face like he had, but threw an arm on her shoulder and gently hugged her.

"I will be fine, O," Bellamy told her softly. "I will probably carry on this grief and guilt for a long time, but I know that some day it wouldn't hurt as much as it do now. I have not lost everything yet. I have you and my son, and for now that's all I want and all I need."

Octavia gave him a small smile and he carefully placed his son in her arms. Then they began walking back to the camp in silence. As they walked Bellamy made a silent promise to himself, the same promise Clarke had given him before she left the camp. The promise that contain the hope that even when she was gone they would see each other again.

_May we meet again, Princess?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first attempt writing the 100 series. I only discovered this series recently and I was immediately hooked on the series, so I thought to try writing a one-shot story. I hope you guys like it, and if you did please tell me and I might consider start writing more stories for the 100. **

**Please review, favorite or follow. It is much appreciated on my side. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
